Prussia stories
by bbygilgil
Summary: This is a bunch of my roleplays that I do on InstaGram. Most are feelys but some are also Germancest or PruPan. YOu may just skip over those, or skip over any you would like. Each chapter is a different roleplay, this is just for your entertaiment. My ig is badass prussia ! Thank you and hope you enjoy Rated m for cursing and insanity
1. A photograph, memories, and an Italian

{| A photograph, memories, and an Italian |} -

Gilbert sat on the ground, with blankets wrapped around him. The floor was cold, sending shivers up the albinos spin. He sat right by the fire, its sway making it dance. The shadows also followed this dance, since the light of the fire swished back and forth. The rest of the living room was dark, without the light it would be pitch black. It was a new moon, and not a single star in the sky. The clouds had all disappeared to, leaving the dark blue bare sky open. A nice breeze blew outside, making it perfect to open a window or something. The Prussia was looking at pictures, a scrap book he made. All the pictures in the one he was looking through was them as children. Meaning him and Ludwig. The book cover was leather, sowed onto his words that spoke "GilGil and Lud". The Prussian was looking at one photo. A photo there vati took of them when they went on vacation to the beach. Though since Prussia is an albino the sun was to much, and got him sun burnt. He didn't mind, and still had lots of fun. At first. That is. In the picture Gilbert is hugging Ludwig. The Prussian is wearing a blue tank top, while the German wore a green Tank top and a hat. Prussia had a wide bright smile plastered on his face, but Germany looked like he wanted to get the picture over with. A thin pale thumb ran over the photo, tears welling in his eyes. He remembered the day clearly... To clear. Well, it was the day he made his Vati disappointed and found his first love...

・ ・

The day was beautiful, bright and sunny. The sun was already high in the sky, shinning over the beach. The Beilschmidt family was on vacation, at the cleanest finest beach ever. After all the work they had been doing the deserved this break. The Germans woke up early in the morning, getting ready to head out. They ate, and did every other morning activity you needed to do. Brush your teeth, hair, and got dressed. All the food was in a cooler or a bag, towels in hand. "Vait, I vant a picture..." Germania, there father, muttered taking his camera out snapping this photo. After the three set everything up, Ludwig and Gilbert ran to the ocean while Vati stayed with the stuff and read. Gilbert loved the beach, though he was't allowed to go to deep cause he cant swim. Even though Ludwig can. The sun beat down on the playing children, as they actually were playing together. The two brothers built a sand castle, swam together as Germany tried to teach him how to swim, and had a mud fight. "Ow." The Prussian groaned, as the wet sand flew into his eye, between his contact and eye. His younger brother ran over, muttering how he was sorry and didn't mean to do it. "Nein nein, its ok. All I have to do is clean ze contacts.." He informed, making his brother feel less guilty. Since gilbert wore contacts everywhere, and had been wearing them for a couple years he knew how to take them out, put them in, and clean them. It was a daily thing. Easily the young nation took the contacts out, cleaning them with water from a water bottle. So he wouldn't have to run all the way to there vacation home, they just bought, and clean it. After a good rinse the albino went to put it back in, but it fell out of his small pale hands, and swept away into the ocean. Making the water raise. Less than an hour the water was above his head, leaving him to drown. Thrashing around trying to get some air. After what felt like forever, which was really five hours, he was washed ashore. Coughing up the slaty water. His eyes stung from the water as well. The bad taste lingered in his mouth and deep in his throat. Sobs escaped his throat, as tears started to fall again. Deep fast breaths were taken, as Gilbert could still feel the burning his lungs felt as he was underwater. Normally if something like that happened Ludwig helped him. But he was to busy having a fun time with Italy. A bigger smile plastered on Germanys face while he played with the Italian child, than when he was with his own brother... How could his own Father not notice he wasn't there? "Bruder.. Vati..." The albino child whispered to himself, stumbling to his beach house. He hates the beach. Even though its where he found out about his love for his brother there. Though in the back of his mind he knew it would never happen. No matter how much he wished it would. Now he was to go home, and get his ass beat for being gone, taking out his contacts, and for being stupid.


	2. A world that revolves around russia

{| A world that revolves around Russia |}

[}• The joining of others •{]

-  
|| The use-to-be-nation sat in the cellar alone. A cold metal chain snaked around his neck, the collar digging into his pale flesh. Pitiful excuse for clothes dressed his boney body, covering only what it needed. The small amount of clothes didn't help Gilbert through the freezing Russian winters. So the Prussian sat in the corner of the room, curled up trying to provide body heat. It wasn't entirely fair that the Baltics got their own rooms, but then again they weren't considered 'captives'. The cellar wasn't the best place in the world cause of the winters, and how unsanitary the place was, but the white haired man got use to it. Sleeping on the cold hard floor, dirt and dust scattered everywhere. A window was at the very top of the roof, cracked open a little on purpose. The sound of whistling wind blew into the ear if the only living thing down there. Luckily most of the time Ivan shuts it so Prussia wouldn't get frost bite. Cause then he would have to fix it, which was 'to much work' for the biggest nation in the would world. Goosebumps lined his arms and legs, a skinny hand rubbing them, trying to creat friction, which didn't work all that well. The lack of food made all the meat on his bones vanish, not helping the slightest with his 'being cold problem'. A sigh escaped his chapped lips, his breath able to see. Just as always it was dead silent, something the drove the Prussian insane. When everything was quiet he would hear voices in his head, all spilling lies. The chained man rested his head on the wall, pulling his legs closer to his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks, but no sobs were heard. All the captive wanted was warmth, food, and to be free. To smell fresh, warm air. Feel the soft green grass, and visit all his fellow nations. But he was thankful that he took Germanys spot, so his younger brother wouldn't have to go through this. Misery and pain. Slowly losing your sanity, as you bang the bars of the jail like place, begging to be free. The darkness swallowing your heart and soul. Lost in the black to find your way out, with no help what so ever. Just that voice in your head telling you lies. Nothing more, nothing less. His hands gripped his hair, trying to contain himself. He was slowly slipping away. Never to return. Slip away into the world of the lost. A loud foot step echoed through the whole cellar, step after step. The rattling of chains being heard. You could hear big boots, as if the person wearing them were stomping. There was two ways to enter the cellar. The outside door, and a door as if it were a basment. His jail cell was at the end of this long dark, small lit, narrow hallway. Gilbert couldn't see the other side of the bars, but could see a big figure. Russia's figure. A unlocking sound ringed through the whole place, a fist seen as it grabbed a bar. The rusty metal door was slammed open, the Russian walking in. All the other nations followed behind. Locked in chains, around their neck and wrists, linked together. Their sorrowed filled faces looked down at the ground, as Russia chained the to the wall, just as Prussia was. After he was done you could hear his heavy steps echo his way out, just after he relocked the door. Once he disappeared the nations began to discuss about what they were to do. Of course the pale, skinny, man was in the corner. Unseen from the darkness around him. They all wore clothes like him, but they weren't starved, just yet. The look of his younger brother on the other side of the cell, dressed like he was brought more tears to his crimson eyes. He wouldn't ever have his brother turn out like him. Never. "V-vest.." Prussia's voice was very raspy, and dry sounding. From the lack of water he had been getting. All eyes turned towards the corner of the room, the Prussian crawling out slowly. In the light was a much better view of what had actually been happening to him. Scars ran up and down his body, fresh ones covering the just healed ones. Every bone able to see, through his pale white skin. His clothes even more ripped than theirs, and dirty. Just as his clothes he was dirty. As if you rub dirt on paper. Messy. From his completion and voice, gasps were escaping everyones throats. Tears springing to some of their eyes. Who wouldn't be surprised? But then again, Gilbert had been there for 20 years already. A smile finally spread across his face after a decade. A true smile, not a fake one he always wore. All his friends were there. A warm feeling came to his heart. Although he knew it meant more punishments for him. The Prussian wasn't gonna let Ivan lay a finger on any if them. He would take all their beatings, any day.


	3. DAFUCK

{| DAFUCK |}

The albino tip-toed down the hallway up against the wall, trying to act like a ninja. He was dressed in a black long sleeve and black tights, so he could move easier. A black beanie was placed on his white hair. Since he was being a ninja he said his white skin and hair was to noticeable. Gilbert did a summersault across the hallway, thinking he looked so cool. Though he really looked as is he was a 5 year old playing ninja. His crimson eyes peeked into his targets room. Seeing a blonde german sleeping peacefully in his bed. Mission; get into the bed without the target waking up. Pale slim feet made there way to the bed, stopping at the side. This was always the part where he would have to retreat. Stripping from his long sleeve and pant throwing the clothes on the floor. Now all he was in was a black tank top and boxers. Normally Gilbert didn't sleep with a shirt but then he would have to hear Germany nag about it. The Prussian lifted the covers, just enough for him to slid in. For the last few days Prussia had tried to sleep in Ludwigs bed, though he wouldn't let him. So the albino was forced to be a ninja. Even though Germany STILL noticed his presents. Only if he was a little more like Canada or Japan. Now that the Prussian was safely in the bed, he relaxed his muscles ready to enter a deep slumber. Ludwig had yet to notice him, or the german was suck of yelling at him and gave up. Gilbert snuggled into the pillows and covers, his brothers bed was so comfy. His silky sheets slid under his weight, and think soft covers dressed the bed. The pillows were made out of pure feathers, not at all hard. And the size of the bed! It could fit four people if they all laid side by side. People the size of Prussia himself. His red eyes were closed, just fixing to fall asleep. He laid on his side, same as Germany. His fore head pressed to his brothers, feeling so cozy next to his younger brother. The Prussian was woken when he felt presser on the bed behind him. Laying flat on his back he saw Russia all cuddled up beside him. Laying sideways hands under his head. "Dafuck!" Gilbert yelled, causing his German brother to groan and turn the other way.


	4. Waving flag

{| Waving Flag |}

Tears. Tears fell down the Prussians face as he ripped his way through the nations. Running through the huge doors of the meeting room. He was a nation, right? Sometimes his mind traveled back in time when he was a real nation. Trying to trick himself to think he was. To pretend his sorrows didn't exist, and make them all disappear. Wishing every night he would get his land back. The great land of Prußen. Every night as he cried himself to sleep, waking up to have been crying in his sleep. He was a failure. Always made his Vati disappointed. Just like his sibling Germany. Gilberts feet pounded on the ground as he ran down the hallway, all wobbly through his blurred vision. Hearing his brother calling for him. Never was he gonna turn back. Never to see any of them again. Just cause he lost his land doesn't mean he was to be ignored. The albino sat in his dark room, crying his heart out. As a child he use to say how big and strong he would grow up to be. Old Fritz would just smile and agree. He failed his Vati, Old Fritz, and the biggest, his nation. The truth is, he doesn't have a nation to make free. The Prussian doesn't have a nation to rule. If he waved his flag no one would understand. No one would know who he was... His heart ached as reality set back in. He was alone. No other nation like him was around. There were nations and regular people. What was Prussia? Hes not human, nor nation. Just an outcast. Tears soaked the pillow under his head, as all the memories played in his head. Was he really that weak. To lose his land. To lose all his people. To lose his pride. Even as a nation he was hated. Called an Devil child. Drowned, burned anything you can think of, happened to him. All the depressing memories covered everything that was good... Everything that is good in life always had to be taken away. Disappeared. It was like a curse. Never to have joy in life. The Prussian gripped his white hair tightly, pulling on it. It kept playing over and over in his head. What is 'it'? ... It... Is... Everything...

The albino sat in the world meeting room, waiting for everyone to get there. A wide smile was plastered on his face. Looks like his mind was playing tricks again. Trying to be like the old times. Reality was yet to strike him. "Oi Vest~" He greeted his younger brother, as he strolled into the room Italy following close behind. "Oi Ita-chan!" Bother of the nations looked at him weird, wondering what in hell he was doing there. Gilbert knew the rules, no non nation was allowed to be in the meeting room while one was going on. How many times would Germany have to explain to the thick sulked brother. "I-i am a nation..." The Prussian whimpered as Ludwig explained to him the rules for the millionth time, in a very deep and demanding voice. "I never vanted to say zis to jou but jou leave me no choice!" The full blooded german shouted, catching all the attention to the nations who already arrived. "Jou are not a nation, East! Neither vill jou ever be one! So go home und dont come here again. Stop being stupid! Jour land vas taken! It proves jour not mature or strong enough to have a nation of jour own. So stop acting like jou do have one!" After Germany's 'speech' his breath was heavy. His loud mouth caused everyone to hear, all the nations pilled at the door to watch as the younger brother of the two yell at the older one. Tears filled the albinos eyes. Reality hitting him right in the face. How could his own brother say that to him? Knowing it is a sensitive topic to talk about. White bangs casted a shadow over his eyes, trying not to let the tears fall. "I hate jou... Vest..." Was the last thing Prussia whispered before darting out of the meeting room. River of tears flowing down his cheeks. Why did his brother hate him? Just like everyone else.


	5. Stupid, idiotic, and one big asshole

{| Stupid, Idiotic, and one big asshole |}

The trigger was pulled yet again, the bullet just hurting his temple. Not killing his poor soul. Now the Prussian was angry. The trigger was pulled over and over, reloading the gun about 8 times. Why couldn't he just die!? Idiots like him didn't belong in the world. Gilbert was just made to screw peoples lives up and hurt them. "Anya..." He whispered, the tears falling down his face. His head and ribs were still bandaged up from the one hell of a beating he got. Though Prussia knew he deserved every part if his beating. Why was he still hooked on someone he cheated on? Shouldn't he be laughing at her broken heart? Gilbert could never. If it took killing someone to get her back he would. No matter what. "Never fall for the fallen..." The albino muttered, throwing a rock at a tree. The Prussian was sitting on the side of the ware house. Where all the guns were held. Though none would kill him. Maybe he should jump onto the ocean, deep out there and drown forever. Since the white haired man cant swim. Nein. Gilbert promised himself he would get his little Russian female back no matter what. If she didn't wanna, he would never date again. Never love anyone. Ever. She made him feel whole. Without her he felt empty. Maybe it wasn't meant to be... Obviously Anya wanted someone to be with, that she could trust. Hm. Well, first he hit her friend on the head with a beer bottle. Nice start Prussia! Then he cheated on her with Fem!France. God Gilbert was just bad with woman. Though he tries to make it work. For having France as one of his best friends is sad. 'She deserves better. Much better than you...' Always ran through the Prussians head, driving him insane. Though he knew it was true. She could have much better. So why did Anya want him? He's always been called the Devil child and still does. Prussia's not a nation anymore, whats so attractive about that? He failed at his job. To protect his lands. Anya was a beautiful woman. Her silky long platinum blonde ashy color hair. Her perfect features, bright smile in his eyes. Slim figure, like a hour glass. All of this, he had to lose. Now all her perfectness was out of reach. Gilbert had a chance to be with the picture perfect woman anyone would die to be with, but he was three simple things. Stupid. An Idiot. And one big asshole.


	6. Take me instead

{| Take me instead, anyone but my brother, bitte |}

|| The start of the Berlin Wall ||  
The albino shouted at the Russian man. Did he really think it would be so easy to his his younger sibling from him? An evil smirk was plastered on Ivans face, as he dragged the german man away. Of course he was planning to take over Germany. "Nein! Let go, jou jerk!" The crying Prussian screeched, trying to yank his younger brother out of the big mans arms. He would never let Russia take Ludwig. Gilbert knew everything the Russian was capable of doing, and would protect his brother. Prussia stopped suddenly, kinda worrying Germany. "Take me instead..." His voice came out as a whisper, a little shaky from the idea. But he would do anything for his brother. Even if it were to die for him. Prussia loved his brother, even though he never noticed him. Germany was always busy with Italy, ignoring his brother. Even so, in time of need your siblings are to help. Right? Thats what their there for, right? To protect you and stand up for you, right? Well the Prussian knew he would. Even if it were something like this. To protect the lands his brother owns, since he lost his own. He was a nation, its what he was born to do. Form allies, and protect one another's lands. It was all in a days work for him. Well use to be. So what, he wasn't a nation anymore. He failed! Who cares! Certainly Gilbert did. The poor albino failed at everything, even at being a good brother. In his book anyways. Now that their Vati was gone Prussia was left to watch out for his sibling. Tend to all his needs. Even though Ludwig tends to his needs more than the other way around. But now that his brother needed him he would be there. And thats exactly what he planed on doing. Going with Russia for his brother. Ludwig would stay free, while Prussia would go and be captive.

White bangs casted shadows over the albinos crimson eyes. Looking down at the ground, standing in front of the two who were fighting. Russia and Germany. Ivan was dragging Ludwig away, as the german fought back. Both stood still in front of him, eyes widened. "Ill take his spot... But, may I have a minute vith mein bruder?" His voice was sounding kinda raspy, and teary. Like he was about to cry. When Ivan agreed Prussia pulled his brother a good distance away from the 'evil' Russian. "I have to do zis. I promise Ill be back. But jou have to forget about me for now. Take care of jour country, und don't worry. Bitte." Gilbert pleaded, the blonde looking at him as if he needed mental help. Why would he want to help him if he never paid attention to him? Always ignored him, and scowled him? "B-but vhy vould jou vant to help me... I never get to talk to jou, and vhen I do I scowl jou..." As the German got further into his sentence he realized how much of a jerk he had been the past decades. "Time up..." Russia informed in a joyful voice, happy to split the two brothers apart. The Prussian was being dragged away. But unlike Prussia, Ludwig didn't try to stop him. Just stood helpless. "Jour mein brother... I vould do anyzing for jou... Ich liebe dich..." The white haired man had to shout from their distance. He knew what he said was a lie. Most likely the albino was never gonna get to go back, or he was gonna end up dying there. "Bitte, forget me..." He whispered to himself, as he was being dragged through the thick white cold snow. "Bitte..."


	7. Yet another Christmas alone

{| Yet another Christmas alone |}

-  
The Prussian looked down at his feet. Every year he was alone on christmas. Every single year. Gilbert received no gifts, so he stopped giving some to people. He hates the Allies ground so he wasn't going to any of them. Especially Russia, what? So he could get his ass whopped for a gift? Then his brother was always busy with Italy, and Japan was with China. Plus the asians aren't that big on christmas, you gotta go there during new years. All of Ludwigs money went to buying things for Italy, since the Italian couldn't do anything himself. West didn't even get any gifts for his own brother! Though the albino gave his brother a gift, though this years he planed to make it cheesy. Like a playboy, or something. A sigh escaped his lips the warm air able to see. Prussia was sitting on a bench, in front of all the stores. Watching as the people ran into the mall to shop for loved ones. But, what loved ones did the white white haired man really have? He'd have to get France and her husband something, Lea, and Anya. Even though Anya still probably hated him, and would burn the gift. Or crush it, I dont know, but its something destructive! "Ahh, see that bot having a relationship saves me from all the fuss and spending money... What more could you ask? Ahahahaha..." His smile vanished, and his voice trailed off till no sound was made. The outside world went blank for a moment. Nothing around him playing in his eyes. Everything was still and silent. It was happening... He just knew it. One day he was just gonna disappear. Not be apart of the world anymore. A couple tears escaped his crimson eyes. He was so fucking alone.


	8. Why me?

[ Why me? ]

{| Everything thats good is always taken away, so don't get to attached. Or you might get hurt. |}

|| n  
d  
d  
e  
r||

-  
"Your mind, your body, and your soul are all very fragile things. Simple actions or words could shatter them. Just like that. Nothing will ever be fair, and nothing will ever be equal. Thats just life." The young child's words came out as a whisper, her voice leaving her lips as smooth as silk. Sometimes she could be wiser than the oldest of people. Which was very good at her young age of 14. The human child had been through almost everything. Love, hate. Depression. Anything you could name. Since her parents died her heart was never completely put back together. Even with the help of her lord. Piece still missed to make Rin whole again, never living to the fullest. Always suffer a painful lose. Don't get to attached, cause when they pass your left broken. To pick up all the fallen piece and out it back together. The child's sanity gets lost quickly to. Watching your loved ones die before your eyes.. Having their own blood splatter on to you, doing nothing but standing helplessly. As they screamed in pain. Set afire, raped, wiped, and beheaded. Why her? Living a lonely life to fend for yourself with help from no one. Just everyone pulling you down, into the pits of hell. Beating you for trying to survive. The villagers. Were eaten along with her by Koga's wolves. Torn into shreds, eaten alive. To feel the shard perching teeth dig deep into your skin then rip a chunk of flesh. What a nice way to die yes? Filled with hope as someone grabs you by the hand, and pull you up. Dusting you off and stepping forward. With you by side. Love. Love fills your heart from the warm welcome of open arms. Ready to swoop you up and carry you into the sun rise. Do they say. Once you get attached everything goes wrong. "Milord! Milord!" The brown haired young child remembered calling every day. When she was with Sesshomaru. Was... After Naraku she was dumped to live with Keade, only getting visits. Month by moth the less he came, more pieces falling. Into the dirt to be found by another. Working, as the other children play. Like Rin was any different? Kaede always said she was to strong to play, and should be more useful than the others. We get called children for a reason. To play and make innocent faces when doing something wrong. Learning right from wrong. Everyone around the human was special. Demons, demon slayers, mikos, what was there to her that was special? Nothing. She is a normal human, that should have grown up like one. With a family. With friends. Playing all day till there was no more sun. Running around with siblings, being afraid of demons. Instead she grew up to like demons more. Pitiful. No demon liked her. Not Shippo. Not Sesshomaru. Not Jaken. Not even Inuyasha. It was pure despise. The human children hated her. Threw rocks while she worked. Cling her weird and stupid. "One day, those demons will kill you..." A little girl said, in the most annoying tone. Ringing through Rin's ears. Ignored. Kagome's group all have better things to do than care about her. Go on adventures, denying her request to follow "Sorry Rin, your just to young. This mission is gonna be to dangerous." Was always the mikos words. To young? Shippo looked younger. Dangerous? That was her middle name! Always getting into danger as she ran off into the woods by herself, followed The Lord of the Western Lands for god sake. The man that was said to be as cold as stone, melted at her smile. Chuckled at her giggles. Wore the flowers she picked. Bravery is in everyone. No matter how big or strong you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. "Sometimes you have to let something go. Even if its just memories. Because its the only thing blocking your path from moving forward." Though how was she gonna let go of the memories of her family. No, she wouldn't! Walking down her dark rainy path, dragging the sorrows on her shoulders. Maybe one day the memories will vanish, and all with be sun shine and rainbows. But for now she was to fight her way through the storm to the very end. The storm known as life.

[}• •{]

[}• •{]


End file.
